Having it all
by wilsonstories
Summary: A one shot about Will and Sonny, how I think they should have responded to Paul arriving back in Salem.


I just had to write a story to show how the current story line doesn't make any sense in relation to the Will and Sonny we fell in love with. So in this story Paul just showed up in Salem. I think this is what should have happened:

 **Will's POV**

"He is my ex."

I look up and see in his eyes he is telling me the truth.

"The guy with shoulders like the Hulk?"

He smiles a little bit but his brown eyes seem to apologise even though I am not sure what for.

"He is a professional basketball player."

"Oh."

I have no idea what else to say. A long time ago I asked him about previous lovers and we ended up having a big fight, even a short term break up. When we made up I said I didn't need to know about his past and I meant it then and mean it now. He is still looking at me as though he is expecting me to say something else. So I just walk over to him and kiss him softly on his cheek:

"I'm going to take a shower, would you mind starting dinner?"

Before I can walk away he grabs my wrist:

"Will, don't you want to talk about this?"

I turn towards him and shrug:

"Why… we both know you have had boyfriends before me, and I am fine with that."

"I know."

I raise my eyebrows and can't help but smile when he starts chewing his bottom lip. I know him too well, he is an open book to me after our years together:

"OK Sonny, what more do you want to say about it."

His long fingers lock a bit tighter around my wrist and his other hand finds its place on my hip.

"Please don't hate me."

"I don't think I could even if I tried."

This time he smiles a full smile, but then he gets serious again:

"He is not just my ex."

He pauses for a second, seemingly not sure if he should continue. But then he takes a deep breath and says softly:

"I once asked him to marry me…"

I frown and can't help but be a little bit surprised:

"You what?"

"I should have told you… I'm sorry."

"So why didn't you…"

"What… marry him?"

"No, why didn't you tell me."

"I don't know… I honestly don't know…"

We stand there quietly for a while and then he lets go of my wrist. I don't move for a while as I think this over. I look at the gorgeous man beside me who wakes up every morning in my bed, who wears my t-shirt after he has had a bad day, who has a picture of me on all his screensavers. I decide that is all I need to know and I close the gap between us while cupping his face between my hands:

"Well, I guess I am the lucky one…"

A rosy red covers his cheeks and he softly kisses me back when I lean in and touch his lips with mine. When I let go to go into the closet to get a towel for my shower, I hear him ask:

"That's it? You really don't mind?"

I leaving the bathroom door open while I start to undress. He soon stands in the door opening, waiting for my answer. I pull my shirt over my head and say:

"As far as I know you married me..."

I pull my trousers down and before I close the shower cabin behind me I say teasingly:

"Or is this the part where you tell me you are married to both of us…?"

He smiles and shakes his head and while I take my shower I hear the sounds of him starting dinner in the kitchen. When I am finished I turn the water off and wrap a towel around my waist. I grab my toothbrush and just before I start brushing I mumble softly at my reflection in the condensed mirror:

"But I will keep an eye on him…"

 **Sonny's POV**

I can't help but look at the door. Will is sitting at the bar and I smile when I put a cup of coffee in front of him. His hand touches mine when he wraps his hands about the warm cup and we both smile happily.

"Why do you keep looking at the door…?"

I bite my lip and say without looking at him:

"He insisted to come over."

"Who, your ex?"

I just nod and eventually look up to see how angry he is. But he is reading something on his IPad and seems completely unmoved by what I just said.

"Will?"

"Yes babe?"

I wait until he looks up and then I raise my eyebrows as way of asking him a question. He shrugs:

"I said I don't mind, Sonny… I don't mind."

"OK."

The door opens and in walks Paul, dark and handsome, but I can honestly say I now much prefer blond and blue eyes. I want to shake his hand but he already pulls me in for a hug. I feel awkward but the moment he lets go I hear Will say:

"Nice to meet you, I am Will Horton."

He stands right behind me and holds out his hand to Paul who grabs it with a smile:

"Right… you're a friend of Sonny?"

"Husband."

I didn't have the time yet to tell Paul about Will as we only met very briefly at the Town Square and he seems surprised. The silence between them is a bit tense and when I look at my husband I suddenly realise he is being all territorial about me. He may say that he doesn't mind, but right now he is about to make sure Paul knows his place. And while I pour another coffee my mind goes back to when Brian was trying a bit too hard for Will's liking:

 _After our basketball session we go to the pub for some refreshments. I smile contently when I see Will all happy and cuddly, curling his arm around my neck while we walk towards the pub. I enjoy the way he holds me in public, for everyone to see that I belong to him and he belongs to me. When we sit down at one of the tables he gets over to the bar to order some drinks. I am a little surprised to see Brian stand up and offer to help him. While T talks to me I can't help but keeping an eye on my boyfriend and the man I know he doesn't like at all. With some effort I can hear what they say and as expected the conversation is not about the weather or our basketball game._

" _So uhm… when is this baby of yours due…?"_

" _Uhm… soon."_

 _I can't help but smile a bit when I hear the tone of his voice. I know my boyfriend inside out and that tone is reserved for people he does not like._

" _My guess is Sonny is not going to be too thrilled about that…"_

 _I frown and wonder where Brian would get that idea from. I see how Will changes his position and the moment he starts speaking I am slightly turned on by the determination in his voice:_

" _You know what Brian? I cut you a lot of slack with all the crap you pulled on Sonny and me when we were having a rough patch… but you have hit your limit, man."_

 _I wish I could see his face as I am sure the passion in his heart has set fire to his eyes._

" _Ah Will, what's with the attitude, I just made a comment…"_

" _Look, I know you are Sonny's friend…"_

" _Kind of hoping I was your friend too."_

" _Really… does a friend convince me that he slept with my boyfriend?"_

 _I cringe a bit when I am reminded of my escapades with Brian, thanking the heavens again I came to my senses before it was too late. Although I don't like this conversation at all, I like how Will refers to me as his boyfriend._

" _You jumped to that conclusion all by yourself"_

" _No no no no no… you worded things to make sure I would jump…"_

 _I know Will is pissed of now and I am slightly preparing myself to jump up and pull them apart the moment they start hitting each other. I know that Will dislikes Brian enough to give him a black eye when provoked, and I hope it will not get that far today._

" _And by the way, I am more than aware of how you do your little thing around him all the time…"_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _Every chance you get you hang up an available sign…"_

 _I smile inwardly at the way he says that. I cannot deny it as I know Brian flirts with me every time he sees me, but the way Will brings it up is hilarious. Brian doesn't really deny it as he just shakes his head but doesn't say anything._

" _I mean… you're a bright guy and everybody knows it… I don't… I don't understand why you are so clueless…"_

" _Clueless about what…"_

" _Uhm… Sonny and I are together… Sonny is mine… So if you want to go ahead and take a shot? Try your luck? Go ahead man… go ahead."_

 _I feel a stir in my stomach while my head repeats those three little words over and over again. Sonny is mine. Sonny is mine. Perhaps it is also the way he said it, no hesitation, no insecurity, just a confidence that I find very sexy. And I cannot believe that after waiting for him for so long I finally hear him say these words to another guy who seems interested in me. To hear him stand up for me and for us is the best thing he could have done to show me how he feels about me. When the ice tea arrives he immediately carries it to our table. When our eyes meet I give him the brightest smile I have and when he sits down next to me I whisper softly:_

" _I love you…"_

"Sonny?"

I realise I have been daydreaming and while I place the coffee in front of Paul, Will stands up and walks behind the bar:

"I have to go babe, but I will see you tonight."

He pulls me in for a sweet kiss and when he lets me go I see the twinkle in his bright blue eyes. He pulls back but before he actually walks away he turns to me again:

"Can you pick up Ari from Abigail's around four? I have a meeting around three and I don't think it will be finished in time."

I nod, suddenly feeling too many butterflies in my stomach because of this man in front of me, using every ammunition he has to show Paul that I am very much taken. That I have a man and a child, and that we are happy and settled. Then he is out of the door and when I turn back to Paul he just sighs:

"Seems like you have it all…"

 **Sonny's POV**

I picked Ari up from her Godmother and now I am deciding whether to make pasta or to call for Chinese. I reach for my phone when I hear a key in the door and soon he walks in. While walking over to me he picks up Ari from the floor so he can kiss her cheek and tell her she is his little princess. I watch with a smile on my face, happily answering his kiss when he is in front of me leaning over to kiss me hello. With his lips against mine he mumbles:

"Hi honey."

Ari's little hand comes up to my cheek and I wrap them both up in my arms, realising that Paul is right in thinking that I have it all. Will gets Ari to bed and I order Chinese. Half an hour later we meet on the couch and with a tired sigh he sits down. When I find my place next to him he leans his head on my shoulder, saying:

"I am sure this is your idea of a great evening."

I frown:

"What?"

"Picking up Ari, then getting dinner, and then having to sit here with someone who is too tired to make proper conversation."

"Will?"

"Yeah."

"Are you OK?"

"Just tired I guess."

We eat in silence and I enjoy how his body leans heavier and heavier against me, until he falls asleep. I can move just enough to grab my IPad and with my right hand buried in his blond hair I do some rostering for next month at the club. Around eleven thirty I am thinking about waking him up so we can go to bed. But before I can wake him up gently my phone rings and I curse myself for not turning the sound off. He jumps awake and I smile apologetically while I pick up:

"Hello?"

I am only half focused on the person on the other side, because Will is making a mess of his hair while being sleepy and that just desperately needs my attention. But then I hear:

"Sonny, its Paul."

I turn around and repeat:

"Paul?"

I feel Will's blue sleepy eyes piercing holes in my back as Paul explains to me he was hoping to see me again soon. I don't make any promises and try to hang up as soon as I can and once I do, I slowly turn around. He is standing next to the couch, still looking sleepy and his hair standing in all directions. But his blue eyes are darker than usual and I know what is coming. We have had it before. He looks exactly like he did when Brent was here, trying to get me on a camping trip with him. He looks insecure and as if he is trying to hold himself together in front of me. I walk towards him and ask:

"What happened to the guy who was marking his territory earlier today?"

He smiles a lopsided smile and shrugs:

"I just want to make sure you are doing what you actually want to do."

I raise my eyebrows:

"Because I am such a push over usually…"

He laughs without really wanting to and I wrap my arms around his waist, enjoying the feeling of his hands slowly finding their way in my hair:

"Remember when we first made love?"

A blush covers his cheeks when he nods. I continue softly:

"I said we were exactly where we are meant to be… I still think that."

"OK"

I know he is not convinced and I decide to just keep going until he believes me:

"And remember when you found my new years' resolution… I still think that was one of the best resolutions I ever made… And remember when I took you and Ari home from the hospital… one of the best things I have ever done… And remember how I came to see you at the hospital when Gabi wasn't well even though we were not together at the time… I mean… I just had to be with you… and I still need to be with you… always…"

His perfect ocean blue eyes look up at me and I feel like I am drowning slowly. His fingers play with my hair and I cannot help but say one more things:

"And I don't think I have ever said this to you… but you are the only one in the world allowed to touch my hair… you can even mess it up… I kinda like it when you do that…"

He smiles happily now and tucks on my hair playfully while mumbling:

"You mean all that?"

I try to pull him closer even though I can't, and without losing eye contact I answer:

"I never meant anything more…"

I lean over and kiss him softly, while my hands find their way under his shirt softly stroking his strong back. When our lips slowly let go he leans down and I feel how his lips make a wet trail in my neck. I let my body relax into his, not resisting when he pushes me towards our bedroom. It only takes a moment before I find myself lying on my back while he crawls on top of me. He sits on my hips and takes of his shirt in one smooth move and I let my hands roam his chest without hesitation. When my eyes meet his I lay my right hand over his heart, while using my left hand to pull him in for a deep kiss. And just before our lips meet I murmur:

"I am so lucky to have it all…"

Thanks all of you for reading. Let me know what you think of it!


End file.
